nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons (UK
For Nick Toons in United States, see Nicktoons (TV Channel). Nick Toons, formerly Nick Toons TV, is a British digital television channel launched on 22 July 2002. It is a cartoon-based sister channel to Nickelodeon. The channel airs cartoons, these are commonly known as Nicktoons. Unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since it launched and also it does not broadcast 24/7. When the channel dropped all of the old Nicktoons programmes, some of them were moved to Nicktoonsters when it launched on 18 August 2008. On June 17, 2009, it was announced that a one hour timeshift of Nicktoons, called Nicktoons Replay would launch on 20 July 2009. The name and format will be similar to the one hour timeshift of Nickelodeon, called Nick Replay that launched on 1 September 1999. History From February 2007 until April 2010, when the idents of Nicktoons were changed, there were 4 mascots ; * Rooftop - a nine foot high moose, green in colour and a rather dull disposition. * Beat - a trouble making mouse. * Colin - essentially a brain about one foot high with big eyes on skinny legs. * Spoon - a hyperactive child like creature with buck-teeth and always wearing a yellow cap. Programmes Current programming *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' (2016-present) *''Horrid Henry'' (28 May 2018-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (3 June 2019-present) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002–present) Reruns *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002-present) *''Get Blake!'' (2015-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2014-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) Former programming *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2002–2011) *''Action League Now!'' (2002–2006) *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003–2013) *''All Grown Up!'' (2004–2017) *''The Amanda Show'' (2011) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2002–2010) *''Animal Crackers'' (2002–2004) *''Arthur'' (2002–2004) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002–2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006–2017) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008–2014) *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' (2010–2015) *''The Brothers Flub'' (2002–2005) *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (2017–2018) *''CatDog'' (2002–2013) *''Catscratch'' (2006–2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2003–2008) *''Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future'' (2004–2006) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004–2014) *''Doug'' (2002–2010) *''Drake & Josh'' (2010–2013) *''Earthworm Jim'' (2002–2009) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007–2009) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007–2011) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2010–2017) *''George of the Jungle'' (2007–2010) *''The Gnoufs'' (2002–2006) *''Gormiti'' (2009–2015) *''Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids'' (2010–2018) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2007–2010) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015–2019) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002–2017) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2013–2014) *''Invader Zim'' (2002–2017) *''KaBlam!'' (2002–2005) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006–2011) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2011) *''King'' (2004–2009) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2006–2011) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2012–2016) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2015–2016) *''Massive Monster Mayhem'' (2018) *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (2011–2015) *''Max Steel'' (2014–2015) *''The Mighty B!'' (2009–2013) *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' (2011–2014) *''Mix Master'' (2007–2009) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2002–2003) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013–2015) *''Monsuno'' (2012–2014) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (2004–2010) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007–2008) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005–2006) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2005–2009) *''Mysticons'' (2018) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2010–2013) *''Nick Kicks'' (2016–2017) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2014–2018) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2002–2005) *''Pelswick'' (2002–2005) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009–2016) *''Pet Alien'' (2007–2011) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2018) *''Planet Sheen'' (2011–2016) *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013–2017) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2011–2016) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002–2017) *''Renford Rejects'' (2011) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008–2010) *''Robot and Monster'' (2013–2016) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2013–2018) *''Rocket Power'' (2002–2011) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2002–2017) *''Rugrats'' (2002–2018) *''Space Goofs'' (2005–2008) *''Spliced'' (2009–2013) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (2003–2005) *''Supah Ninjas'' (2012–2013) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009–2012) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2008–2013) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012–2018) *''The Three Friends & Jerry'' (2004–2010) *''ToonMarty'' (2017–2018) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2008–2012) *''The Troop'' (2010–2013) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011–2016) *''Viva Piñata'' (2007–2009) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2018) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002–2017) *''Winx Club'' (2005–2008) *''The X's'' (2006–2008) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003–2006) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002–2011) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2006–2010) Nick Toonsters On 18 August 2008, NickToonsters was launched. It broadcasts some old Nicktoons such as Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys and Hey Arnold!. Its licence first appeared on the Ofcom website in September 2007 (initially named "NickToons 2", this was changed to NickToonsters on 3 July 2008). Licence Details for Nicktoonsters Toonz2Nite In 2004, when Nicktoons TV extended their hours, the 19:00 - 22:00 slot was called 'Toonz2Nite' (extended further to 11PM in November 2005). This had a separate, distinct presentation from the main channel, and the programmes shown were generally aimed at older viewers. The launch line-up consisted of The Fairly OddParents, The Angry Beavers, Invader Zim, Ren & Stimpy, AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, and Rocko's Modern Life. At various times, Yakkity Yak, Rocket Power, Hey Arnold!, SpongeBob SquarePants, As Told By Ginger, and Danny Phantom were also shown in this slot. The Toonz2Nite branding was dropped in early 2006. See also * Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) * Nick Jr. (UK & Ireland) * Nick Jr. 2 * Nicktoonsters References External links * NickToons - Official site * Nicktoons - UK TV Listings and Schedules Category:Channels